The Ripper
by Graphic Horrors
Summary: ALICE MADNESS RETURNS. Alice and Bumby story. Alice is slipping further into madness, slowly trusting Dr Bumby more and more, while fighting off both monsters of reality and her nightmares. All while there are horrific killings happening on her local streets by the so named Ripper. Takes place in real world for now. Who exactly is the killer?... :3
1. Chapter 1

**My first Alice Madness Returns fanfic :) I love the game, well... the game wasn't as good as I thought it would be, repetition and all tht. IT'S STILL GOOD! The story and ideas and graphics are colourful, dark and bwaaaa, it's so good, I don't no a good enough word :) Long live Alice and Dr Bumby. Forgive me if this is shit...**

* * *

Alice was in the boys' room when the clock chimed 12, it a filthy little hovel which she had to clean. The boys had all left to go outside not long after she entered, she suspected they feared catching her disease of the mind, even though the poor souls likely suffered mental torment like her. They were all orphans bewitched with ill mentality from their pasts.

Alice remembered their voices as she swept the dirty floorboards, whispering rumours of her name. She knew she was mad, beyond help, she didn't need the reminder. It was all she knew after the fire, the asylum, this place. She sighed, clutching onto her broom.

" Ah, Alice, I was looking for you. I believe now would be time for your next session."

Alice jumped, looking behind her in the doorway where Dr. Bumby stood, one hand in his trouser pocket and the other holding a rather small book. She looked down with a frown. Another of his attempts to help her forget and release her from her bounds. She nodded.

She released the broom, settling it against the wall before following the doctor along the corridoor to his office.

"So, Alice. How are you today?" He asked, placing the book onto his desk, keeping a slight gaze on her as she closed the door behind her and moved towards the couch as usual.

"Much like every other day, doctor." She almost sounded lazy as she answered, every time she would reply a similar answer.

"Any more of your wonderland?"

She rested herself on the couch, lying on her back. "They never leave."

Bumby walked closer, sitting himself on the seat next to her, clasping his hands in front of him. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

She looked at him, she had to tell him again, it was the only way to be free. He brought out that strange brass key of his, and gently shook it from side to side. the more she looked at it, the heavier her eyes became, the more aware she became of the ticking of the old grandfather clock. She remembered. It wasn't just a dream as he called it... It was a memory. A vile thing that punches you straight in your gut. The tea, the betrayed, the fire, the insanity. Wonderland seemed peaceful, but corruption and pollution soon revealed itself to have poisoned and tore apart her world, drowning her in the madness.

Then it ended, she was back in Bumby's office, almost safe.

"There Alice. Better now, aren't we?"

"Hardly. My head's exploded and there's a steam hammer in my chest." She lifted herself to sit, and grasped her forehead.

He watched her closely, carefully "yes, well... the price of forgetting is high."

"How can I forget such things? My memories make me vomit..."

Bumby moved closer, holding her arm, holding her eyes "remember other things, these memories mean nothing to you but pain. Pain is nothing but an illusion to be avoided."

She stared at him, her eyes opening more and more. She looked down to his hand and back to him. He released, and stood to go back to his desk. "Don't worry, Alice. You will overcome this, and I'll help you, I'll set you free."

She looked down at her hands which were place on each knee, she noticed the calmness of the room. The sweet almost silence, it was almost comforting, almost.

"That will be all for today. But before our next session, I'd like you to collect those pills from the High Street Chemist."

She rose without speaking, without looking at him and slowly moved for the door. As she opening it, a young boy she knew was ready to walk in. Charlie she believed his name was.

"It's my turn to forget, Alice!" Poor child, he'd been through so much at such a young age, he was younger than her when she lost her... No, she shouldn't think of that, pain was an illusion to be avoided.

Before she closed the door behind her, she took one last gaze into the room nonchalantly. Dr. Bumby seemed to be concentrating on that book again. She looked back and closed the door, carrying on her way.

_Fickle girl, she'll break eventually, it's just a matter of patience. _Bumby looked up to watch Alice close the door. Oh well, he had others to delude while he waited for his sweet victory.

"So, Charlie. Your pa was hanged for killing your ma who beat you. Let's forget that, shall we...?"

**Soooo... The plot honestly thickens, I'm gonna go slightly away from the game. It's gonna be more centred in the 'real world', and as you can guess, this is going to be a AlicexBumby story of sorts, but I'm hoping I make the sort of twist right, and screw things up like I did with the Unlikely series... Please also check my other stories out, I suggest A Shocking Fail, it's really short and people tell me it's entertaining.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Alice left the orphanage, she found herself in a dull, smoke ridden street. No surprise as the new underground railway was being built just down the street. One day she might use it, it would be nice to get away from London. That was a dream, her future was uncertain now. Unless she escaped from the memories that haunted her. Time would tell.

Now, where was she to go? Ah, yes. The chemist for those pills. She never really knew what they were, or exactly what was in them. They helped her sleep, that's all she knew. Whether or not they were actually helping her... Well, every night she became consumed by her fears, the more she slept, the more they tortured her.

At least in London things were a lot less painful, insults, whispers and so on. She'd always have worse to face than a person's judgement.

Walking along the slabs of the road, she took notice to her surroundings; men studying posters of voluptuous advertisements, beggars laying poorly for any scraps passers by had to offer, and children playing on the backstreets who very likely were homeless. It was tragic. But she couldn't care, she wanted to surely. But like many others, she passed by them with her head down. We all have our problems.

Finally, she found herself at the market. It was busy as usual, butchers selling off prized cuts of beef, tailors branding their merchandise to mind and salesmen selling rotten produce. She walked past them, keeping a side glance as she heard people on the street chatter. "How's your George? Still off work from the measles?" "I heard Mrs Groons is off with another man, one of the cops for goodness sake!" "That'll be me done for a while, not much left to but feed the stupid little buggers..."

She minded her own business. It was nice to get out of the house on these errands... Even if everything was all doom and gloom.

She entered the chemist with a reluctant sigh, preparing herself. Upon entry, the bell above the door gave a little ring. Interesting the chemist, the only real colour in this city with the different bottles and boxes. "Excuse me?" Alice awaited the man behind the counter to stop looking at his letters.

"Ah, Alice Liddell. The usual order then I suppose?"

She nodded, fidgeting her fingers, lacing them around the wrinkles of her apron.

"There you go, here's Dr Bumby's order as well. Killing two birds with one stone, yes?"

She received both packages and left the chemist with another echoed ring. And the walk back began. But as she was a mere block away from the orphanage, she froze at the sight of a familiar being.

"You!" She gasped "what are you doing here?" Along the street, the grinning cheshire cat padded around the corner. "Don't go! Come back!" She ran after him, chasing him through the maze of alleyways, all the way to a dead end. "Cat? Where are you?" But he was no where to be found. That was when she realised it, the eerie feeling, the icey air. _Not that, not again... _She feared, she felt like her mind was slipping, her mind turning a daze.

"Alice Liddell! Do my eyes deceive me."

Alice turned, Pris was standing behind her, looking up with a cheeky delight. "Nurse Witless..." she found the words, still a little shocked.

"Are you feelin' alright dear?"

"Not really..." she admitted.

"Why don't you come and see my pigeons. They'll make you feel right as rain! Pretty little birds, like you."

Alice looked down, too many times she'd had to loose money to her, buying her the poisons she indulges herself in. Too much drink, very little money.

"I don't have any money."

"That's too bad, dear. Shame, my pigeons are missin' you Alice. Calling out for a small visit."

Alice stood silent, something didn't feel right. She felt like she was being watched. She turned to look around her, the shadows of the buildings covered the place in almost darkness. She didn't like it, she didn't feel safe here.

"What's the matter deary?"

She felt a massive sharp pain at the back of her head, her eyes widened. The world went a flash of white and red. And then she fell, hitting the slabs. Everything went into the blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice awoke to the sound of spits hitting her bedroom window. It was a dark, drizzly night outside. She rose from her bed, holding her thudding head. She felt as though she'd hit into a pub, but she didn't drink.

"Owww..." she mumbled, rubbing her forehead. What on earth happened.

"Seems as though you got yourself into some trouble today, Alice. Do you remember anything?"

Alice looked up, a sore look on her face as she saw Dr. Bumby sipping a cup of what she assumed was tea, perhaps coffee. "I can't remember..."

He raised a brow, this was unfortunate and quite frankly infuriating. She had no problem forgetting todays events, and yet persisted to frustrate him by remembering that blasted fire. Perhaps he should experiment different methods in her sessions.

"Your lucky your alive, Alice. I sent you out on an errand and you were attacked. Sadly, old Nurse Witless was not so fortunate as you."

Alice lifted her gaze, confused.

He took another sip and spoke "she was killed today, Alice. I heard you were found nearby, covered in blood, but relatively unharmed. Your dress is fine, but your apron was ruined, sent to the scrap." His voice never faltered, he was far too relaxed. Not that Alice noticed. He was sinisterly interested, in fact. Alice, such an interesting girl, never a dull moment.

She was speechless, appeared deep in thought, looking down to her shoes. She opened her mouth, but no words escaped. Was she still sleeping? She couldn't be awake.

He watched, taking another sip. She seemed calmer than he thought she'd be, thought she'd relive her family's oh so tragic end. But no, she sat there, hugging her knees, silent, thoughtful. Different than she used to be. This was good, she's getting used to pain and loss. "The police also wish to speak with you, you were the only witness I suppose. I suspect they find you a possible suspect as well, just to warn you, they can be rough critters."

She glared at him through hardened green orbs "I didn't kill her. I've done nothing wrong!" He walked away as she spoke, that glare, he swore she remembered him sometimes, all those years ago...

"I'm not the one you have to convince, Alice." He answered slying, taking another sip, it was tea, milk and two sugars. He was sure she heard him.


End file.
